No hagas Promesas que no puedes cumplir
by TroianDuffyGleek
Summary: Bueno es el primer Fanfic que subo, y estoy algo nerviosa... bueno si asi le puedo llamar..la verdad no se que tan cortos esten pero yo solo espero les guste.. :D porq pzz bueno es mi primer intento x'D hehe
1. Chapter 1

-No te enamores ehh…-Se escucho una voz que se dirigía al baño…

**-**Claro…**-**Contesto rodando los ojos mientras daba un gran suspiro…

Las cosas entre Quinn y Rachel estaban un poco raras, tenían una relación con el lema que venía dificultando todo "No te enamores", ese era su lema, para que ninguna de las dos saliera lastimada…

Tras las la partida de Rachel a NYADA y que Quinn se resignara a perderla para siempre para que esta pudiera hacer sus sueños realidad, el destino hizo sus típicas jugadas y volvió a juntar los caminos de Rachel y Quinn…

**FLASHBACK**

Faltaban 10 minutos para que la clase de canto de Rachel iniciara, y en la ajetreada Nueva York hasta caminar es peligroso y más que nada un medio de traslado muy lento para las cuadras que a Rachel le faltaban para llegar a su destino…

Camino dos cuadras, y aun le faltaban otras dos, miraba su reloj constantemente, mientras trataba de caminar lo más rápido posible…

**-**Hey ¿Por qué no te fijas?**-**Grito una rubia de ojos color avellana… Mientras que una morena no de mucha estatura se quedaba solo viendo a la conductora que le gritaba por lo sucedido…

**-**Lo siento, en verdad lo siento- dijo mientras se movía de enfrente del coche que hace unos cuantos minutos pudo haberla atropellado…

**-**Rachel?-Dijo la rubia saliendo del automóvil- ¿estás bien?...

**R-**Qui-Quinn- dijo algo torpe al ver a la rubia…

**Q-**Creo que Hola, es lo que puedo decir, pero dime ¿a dónde ibas?, puedo llevarte, si gustas, además así ya no corres peligro de ser atropellada por otro…-dijo para después soltar una carcajada…

**-**¡Avance por favor tenemos prisa…!-dijo un señor con barba de tez canosa mientras que una ola de pitidos se aglomeraba por la calle…

**Q-**Si, todos la tienen- dijo en tono sarcástico para volver a ver a Rachel-Anda sube al coche, te prometo que no muerdo…Rachel volvió a ver su reloj para luego asentir a lo que Quinn le pedía…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**R-**¿Vas a ducharte?, porque puedes entrar conmigo si quieres-dijo en modo provocativo, asomando su cabeza desde el baño…

**Q-**Creo que mejor me voy Rach…-Concluyo a decir al momento que se ponía de pie y recogía su ropa del piso…-Te veo luego ¡Te amo!-grito desde la sala…

**R-**¡Yo también te amo!- resonó en la cabeza de Quinn mientras esta suspiraba tan fuertemente para no llorar y lograr salir del departamento de Rachel…

¿Saben lo que es tener miedo de decir lo que sienten, por temor a ser lastimados?, bueno este no era el caso de Rachel y Quinn, ellas dos se decían te amo tan fácilmente que resultaba falso para ambas, lo cual resultaba peor porque no tomaban en serio su relación, y gracias a ello ninguna de las dos daría el paso para formalizar, aunque claramente ambas se amaban, pero el miedo de romper su "lema" resultaba ser tanto por no querer perderse la una a la otra…

**FLASHBACK**

**Q-**Listo llegamos-dijo Quinn muy entusiasta al estacionarse en la entrada de NYADA…

**R-**Gracias Quinn aunque no tenias que hacerlo-dijo algo intimidada ante la mirada de la rubia…

**Q-**No te preocupes Rachel, lo hice con mucho gusto…

**R-**Bueno, nos vemos luego, me ha gustado verte de nuevo-dijo bajándose del coche…

**Q-**Rachel-dijo mientras la sostenía del brazo y hacer que está se diera la vuelta y como resultado obtener un golpe en la cabeza entre ambas…-Ahora creo que yo lo siento-dijo apenada…

**R-**Bueno creo que si salí ilesa de casi un atropellamiento, no saldré lastimada por un cabezazo-dijo riendo haciendo que la rubia también riera…

**Q-**Rachel-volteo a verla con la cara de ternura más hermosa que Rachel jamás había visto en su vida…-¿Puedo pedirte que me des tu número de celular?

**R-**_su cara, sus ojos, wow nunca me había dado cuenta lo linda que es_ – pensaba para sus adentros embobada en la mirada de la rubia…

**Q-**Rachel, Rachel-repetía la rubia pero no lograba llamar la atención de la morocha…-¡RACHEL!-grito

**R-¡**¿Qué?-dijo saliendo del trance en el que permanecía…

**Q-**Dije que si podrías pasarme tu número de celular, -repitió pero la morena reacciono y se dio cuenta que era demasiado tarde y tenía que irse a clase…

**R-**Me tengo que ir Quinn, nos vemos-finalizo a decir para cuando la puerta del carro ya estaba cerrada…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**


	2. De Regreso a Lima

**De Regreso a Lima**

Rachel en cierto sentido no tenía idea del porque de la reacción de la rubia, si apenas hace unas cuantas horas estaban bien…

**R-¿**_y si le llamo?, ¿y si se molesto por algo que hice?, solo se fue así como si nada, quizás, puede ser que solo estoy de paranoica… _–todas estas ideas pasaban por la cabeza de Rachel mientras tomaba su baño muy intranquila, cuando al instante su móvil sonó…_-puede ser Quinn-_pensó _y no dudo en contestar…_

_**-**__Hola Rachel…_- se escucho una voz del otro lado del teléfono…

**R-**Ah, hola Kurt…-contesto un tanto decepcionada por no ser la persona que Rachel esperaba…

**K-**_Al parecer estas esperando la llamada de alguien…_

**R-**No Kurt, solo que pensé que eras otra persona…

**K-**_Bueno no te quitare mucho tiempo, aunque ambos sabemos a quién te refieres, ¿sucedió algo?, o ¿por fin le has dicho que la amas con locura, le pediste matrimonio y en el instante ella salió corriendo de tu casa?_-dijo en tono de burla para después notar que Rachel no daba respuesta,-¡_oh no!, ¿lo has hecho en verdad?..._

**R-**Claro que no, no podría hacerlo, pero, es que Quinn se fue muy rara,- dijo aun muy pensativa por lo sucedido…-pero dime ¿para qué llamabas?...

**K-**_Bueno, entonces alguna de las dos lo tendrá que hacer algún día, ve como te tiene pero claro a mí nunca me haces caso. Pasando a otro tema, te llamaba para invitarte a salir hoy por la noche…_

**R-**No lo sé Kurt, no estoy con ganas de salir hoy…

**K-¡**_claro que sí!_-dijo Kurt tratando de animar a su amiga. –_además es para que te distraigas un rato…_

**R-**Enserio Kurt gracias pero no tengo ganas de salir, me quedare a ver por millonésima Funny Girl…

**K-**_tú no te cansas, pero está bien, nos vemos Rach, te llamo luego…_-concluyo a decir para luego cortar la llamada…

.

.

.

Quinn llego a su departamento con un cigarrillo en su boca, cosa que Rachel odia que haga, pero para Quinn era inevitable esta vez, estaba entre enfrentarse a decirle a Rachel lo que sentía o decirle adiós para toda su vida…

Se dirigió a la barra y tomo un vaso con tequila, sin notar que su madre estaba viendo toda la escena…

**J-**¿estás bien hija?...

**Q-**¡mamá!-dijo Quinn algo asustada, dejando caer el vaso que contenía su tequila…-No te esperaba-termino a decir mientras se ponía en cuclillas para recoger los vidrios del vaso roto…

**J-**Si, me lo imagino, ya que tampoco esperabas que mi avión llegara hoy,- dijo un tanto sarcástica pero en tono de burla, ya que no estaba enojada con Quinn…

**Q-**¡Tu vuelo!,-dijo muy apenada- lo siento mamá, en verdad no se en donde tengo mi cabeza últimamente, algo bueno es que Santana vive conmigo y te ha dejado pasar…

**J-**Si, por cierto dijo que traería la cena… y yo creo que si sabes en qué mundo está tu cabeza y se llama Rachelandia-rió- ¿y cómo esta ella?...

**Q-**Ella,-suspiro- ella está bien…

**J-**pero tú no lo estas, ¿verdad?-pregunto, haciendo una seña para que le hiciera compañía en el sillón…

**Q-**No, si, no lo sé, no sé que está bien, pero estoy muy segura de que no quiero continuar así…-termino a decir cuando de sus ojos se veía claramente que saldrían lagrimas…

**J-**No te preocupes ya veraz, todo saldrá bien-dijo acercándose a su hija para darle un abrazo…

.

.

.

Había pasado ya una semana sin que Rachel supiera algo de Quinn desde aquel día que salió por su puerta con un te amo… había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces llamo a Quinn, pero esta no contestaba, así que decidió ir a su casa, necesitaba saber de ella, y preguntarle él porque de su "desaparición" tan repentina…

Toco una, dos, tres veces el timbre del departamento de Quinn pero nadie atendía, volvió a sonar el timbre, espero unos cuantos segundos y se dio la vuelta, cuando una latina abrió la puerta…

**S-**Berry, que sorpresa verte por aquí…

**-**¿Quién es Santy?...- se asoma una rubia por el pasillo…-¡Rachel!- grito la rubia de ojos azules, dirigiéndose a darle un abrazo a la morocha…-te extrañe…

**R-**Hola Brittany,-dijo riendo- yo también te extrañe…

**B-¿**Buscas a Quinn?, porque ella no está…-dijo con su cara de niña pequeña…

**R-**¿Cómo, como que no está?,- pregunto dirigiendo su mirada a la latina…

**S-**No, no está, ¿no te dijo que se iba para Lima por un mes?...

**R-**¿a Lima?, ¿_a que regresaría a Lima?_- pensó…- ¿por un mes?...

**S-**Si, dijo que quería pensar las cosas, aclarar sus pensamientos, y más que nada necesitaba estar alejada de la ciudad, y de…-se contuvo a decir por no saber si la morocha tomaría a mal lo que le faltaba concluir…

**R-**¿y?,-pregunto algo eufórica, imaginando ya la respuesta…

**S-**Y, y de ti,- finalizo la oración- hey, pero no te lo tomes a mal, va a regresar…-dijo al ver la reacción de la morena…-solo necesita tiempo…

R-¿Tiempo?-dijo enojada…-Ni siquiera me aviso, y no contesta mis llamadas…

S-Fue algo repentino-dijo tratando que Rachel se calmara…-Judy se lo sugirió y ella solo acepto...

FLASHBACK

J-¿porque no te vas conmigo un tiempo a Lima?...-miro a su hija que aun seguía recostada en sus piernas...- puede que te venga bien estar lejos de ella por un tiempo...

**Q-**Pero, yo no necesito estar lejos de ella mamá, ¡necesito que ella se dé cuenta que en realidad la amo!

**J-**Lo sé Quinny, y también estoy segura que ella te ama a ti, solo que ninguna de las dos está dispuesta a decirlo correctamente, además salir de esta ruidosa ciudad te caería de maravilla…-concluyo para convencer a Quinn…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

.

.

.

Quinn no había encendido su celular desde que subió al avión que la llevaría de regreso a Lima, sabiendo que Rachel la llamaría, y eso era lo que trataba de evitar pero, ella misma sabía que estaba mal, que Rachel pensaría lo peor, y que probablemente ya se habría dado cuenta que no estaba en New York, sino en Lima…

* * *

**_Hey xD' la verdad no se que tal vaya la historia x'D... y bueno quiero q sepan q no se muy bn komo se utiliza la pag... xD' espero y sigan leeyendo y ke les guste.._**


	3. El tiempo encapsulado en una foto

_**xD' hoy trate de hacer que no se confundieran tanto con el tiempo... solo que si llegan a confudirse pzz solo si hay Flashback es pasado (xD') y si no hay es presente.. x'D hehe gracias por decirme que la onda con el tiempo se me va un poco xD'!**_

* * *

**EL TIEMPO ENCAPSULADO EN UNA FOTO**

**LIMA OHIO (Casa de Quinn)**

**9:30 am**

El desayuno estaba listo y servido, y Quinn al parecer no pretendía bajar de su habitación, ya que las dos veces que su mamá la llamo ella no daba respuesta, ni si quiera se escuchaba que la puerta fuera abierta…

Quinn estaba tan sumisa en sus pensamientos, recostada en su cama y con esa foto que tanto le gustaba, esa foto que le tomo a Rachel unas cuantas horas antes de que esta tomara su tren para partir a New York…

**FLASHBACK**

Quinn no quería dejar ir a Rachel, la necesitaba con ella pero no era lo suficiente egoísta como para entrometerse en los sueños de Rachel, es mas hasta por su cabeza había pasado la idea de secuestrarla y llevársela a un pueblecito donde nadie las encontrara, pero esa también era mala idea y Rachel la odiaría quizás por toda su vida, otra más de las muchas ideas que se le venían era simplemente decirle que la amaba, que siempre estuvo enamorada de ella y que al inicio portarse como una total malvada le funcionaba pues la idea de ser amigas la ponía nerviosa…

Sin embargo el punto es que la rubia no dejaría que Rachel se fuera sin tener un memorable recuerdo de la morena, esa que si era posible, cada vez que la veía se enamoraba más…

Rachel no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro dentro de su habitación Quinn podría jurar que ya había un agujero y si alguien más caminaba por ahí caería directo a la planta baja de la casa de los Berry…

**R- ¡**No puedo creerlo aun, estoy tan emocionada!, ¡Quinn lo logre!...-dijo Rachel eufóricamente tirándose a abrazar a Quinn que estaba sentada en la cama de la morocha…

**Q-**yo siempre supe que lo lograrías Rachel, no tenía ni una sola duda de ello,-dijo riendo un tanto complacida porque Rachel estaba sobre ella…

**R-** Hehe, gracias,-dijo Rachel un tanto roja por lo acontecido…

**Q-**¡Hey!, gracias te daré yo si me permites tomarte una foto, y así para cuando seas famosa ser yo la única que tiene una foto autentica de Rachel Berry,- dijo riendo, mientras con una de sus manos sostenía su cámara fotográfica…

**R-**¡No!

**Q-**¿No?- dijo cambiando un poco su semblante…

**R-**No, porque quiero que salgamos las dos juntas,- Quinn rio ante la respuesta de Rachel…

**Q-**Como ordene, futura estrella,- dijo dejando ver que su semblante volviera a resplandecer luz…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Y ahí estaba Quinn, aun recostada con la foto que tenía junto a Rachel, y le gustaba no solo porque Rachel estuviera en esa foto, ni tampoco por el recuerdo que esta le traía, si no que esta foto era su gloria porque estaban juntas y abrazadas como si no existiera tiempo alguno…

* * *

**NEW YORK**

Las vacaciones de Rachel llegarían en dos días, y le faltaba solo un año y medio para graduarse de NYADA, sin embargo ella ya buscaba entrar a uno que otro musical, no había tenido mucha suerte y solo conseguía papeles secundarios, pero ella nunca se rendiría porque los Berry nunca se rinden, y además súmenle que está en la ciudad de la hermosa New York…

**9:30 am**

La dos clases a las cuales le tocaba asistir a Rachel el día de hoy ya habían terminado, puesto que con las vacaciones ya cerca, los alumnos de NYADA solo iban a sus clases artísticas, las cuales los mismos alumnos escogen…

Era miércoles y por lo regular Rachel odiaba estos días, y aun más en estos momentos porque Quinn no estaba con ella, así que sus únicos planes eran llegar a su departamento, acostarse y probablemente dormir todo el día.

Pero sus planes fueron echados a la basura cuando un mensaje de Kurt llega al celular de la morena, avisándole que iría a visitarla…

Kurt como ya saben no entro a NYADA pero al año siguiente, con la colaboración de Santana y un poco el dinero de los padres de ambos montaron una empresa de banquetes para bodas, quinceañeras y así como también cualquier tipo de evento empresarial…

En el país ya tenían cuatro franquicias pues su trabajo había florecido muy rápidamente sin embargo la Matriz de estas franquicias estaba en New York…

**Casa de Rachel 12:30 pm**

Se escucho el timbre sonar, avisando a Rachel que su amigo Kurt había llegado…

**R-**Hola Kurt.-dijo Rachel al abrir la puerta…

**K-**¿Cómo estás?,-contesto acercándose a Rachel para saludarla con un abrazo…

**R-**Simplemente estoy…-dijo un tanto pensativa dirigiéndose al sillón de la sala…

**K-**¿sigues sin saber nada de Quinn?...-pregunto dándose cuenta por la reacción de la morocha que la repuesta era afirmativa, aun no sabía nada de Quinn…

**R-**ya no la he llamado,-dijo resignada a que la rubia no atendería a sus llamadas y además es lo bastante orgullosa como para seguir insistiendo…

**K-**¿y porque no vas a Lima?,-dijo tratando de dar una opción a la morena, -además nada pierdes, y ganas que ella te diga el motivo de irse de su propia boca…

**R-**Pero aun tengo clases, -dijo tratando de excusarse…

**K-¡**Por Dios Rachel!, sales en dos días, puedes reservar el vuelo para que el mismo sábado estés ya en un avión con destino a Lima…

**R-**pero, ¿a qué voy?, solo iré para darme cuenta de que yo la amo y ella no siente lo mismo, -dijo para responder ella misma su pregunta…

**K-**Vale la pena arriesgarse, -dijo muy seguro, -y quién sabe, y ella siente lo mismo, además date cuenta que quizás sus 'Te amo' son ciertos y que esas noches que has tenido con ella no han sido solo sexo y estén haciéndose el amor la una a la otra sin decirse ni una sola palabra por ese maldito "lema" y más que nada miedo, -dijo dándose cuenta que había dado en el punto débil de Rachel…

* * *

Así es como la vida te pone tantos obstáculos, tiendes a mirar atrás, llevas contigo recuerdos tanto buenos y malos, te arrepientes de algunas cosas y te enorgulleces de otras, todo esto para darte cuenta que cuando encuentras a esa persona que hace que tu corazón se pare o que lata mil veces más de lo normal va a querer conocerte lo más posible, sin embargo te da miedo a que te termines con un corazón roto, quizás por experiencias anteriores o por una simple razón 'Inseguridad'…

Y así pasaba tanto con Quinn y Rachel…

Ambas se arrepentían de haber creado su lema "No te enamores", sobretodo Quinn pues no debió aceptar y en ese mismo instante tuvo que haberle dicho a Rachel que la amaba y que no la quería solo como un pasatiempo sino para toda su vida…

Tal y como en la foto que Quinn conservaba, esas dos adolescentes que durarían abrazadas por toda la vida, pues el tiempo se encapsula en una foto, mientras que el día y la noche siguen avanzando…


	4. El viaje

**Hola! =) xD' saben algo q no habia puesto aunq es obvio q sben...**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON TODOS COMPLETOS DEL SEÑOR MURPHY AUNQUE LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA...**

**Este cap esta algo asi como decirlo de trancision xD' ... aun asi espero les guste y sigan leeyendo.. perdon si me tarde.. x'D no habia estado en casa! =S**

**GRacias por todos sus comentarios! ! encerio gracias por leer! =D**

* * *

**Quinn 20:15 hrs**

**LIMA OHIO (Viernes)**

Recién comenzaba la noche, las luces de las calles comenzaron a encenderse, y mientras que las gotas de lluvia chocaban contra el pavimento, Quinn trataba de correr para no mojarse, lo cual era inevitable pues ya estaba completamente empapada…

En ese momento ya resignada a que tenía que seguir su camino…

**-**Oye Rubia, - se escucho la bocina de un automóvil…-¿No te quieres mojar más?...- dijo en tono sarcástico

**Q-**Que gracioso, -contesto Quinn

**-**Vamos Quinn, lo siento, solo bromeaba…

**Q-¡**Lo sé Noah!, pero no estoy para tus bromas, -dijo llamándolo por su nombre sabiendo que él lo odiaba, él prefería que lo llamaran Puck… Quinn comenzó a caminar, mientras que el automóvil de Puck avanzaba al mismo paso de ella…

**P-**Okey rubia, lo siento, -dijo ya mas en tono arrepentido, -para compensarlo déjame llevarte a tu casa…

**Q-**Gracias, pero ya casi llego, -dijo rechazando la propuesta de Puck…

**P-**Quinn, está lloviendo, y te puedes enfermar, anda deja te llevo, -termino a decir deteniendo el coche para que la rubia subiera…

* * *

**Rachel**

**NEW YORK (Viernes por la mañana)**

Por fin era viernes, lo cual ponía de tan buen humor a Rachel, no solo porque este día comenzaban sus vacaciones, si no por la plática que hace unos días tuvo con Kurt la hizo recapacitar…

Se levanto y fue directo a la cocina para tomar su desayuno, un poco de jugo de naranja recién hecho y fruta picada para comenzar el día, salió de su casa con anticipación para no llegar tarde a sus clases, y en el camino compro un café de Starbucks.

Su clase de baile comenzaba a las 8:00 am y proseguía con la clase de canto, como ya lo había dicho antes, los alumnos ya solo asistían a sus clases de artísticas, así que al finalizar sus dos clases decidió mandarle un mensaje a Kurt…

**R:** Hey Kurt, ya estoy lista, Rach

La respuesta de Kurt no se hizo esperar, al parecer Kurt estaba más emocionado que Rachel ante la situación que estaba por suceder…

**K:**_ Okey ¿dime donde te recojo? , que esto no puede esperar Rach… me siento tan feliz…_

**R:** haha y al parecer más que yo, estoy por llegar a central Park, te espero ahí…

Rachel termino de enviar el mensaje, y seguía su trayecto para llegar a central Park, estaba tan entusiasmada y en su estomago se crean revoloteos de mariposas. Tan solo eran las 11:00 de la mañana y sin embargo tenía un grandioso motivo para estar de tan buen humor…

* * *

**Quinn**

**Q-**Gracias Puck, -dijo bajándose del auto que estaba estacionado enfrente de su casa…

**P-**Nada de gracias, me debes una rubia…

**Q-**Esta bien entonces, buenas noches Puck…-dijo desde el marco de su puerta…

* * *

**Rachel**

**K-**Oh no lo puedo creer, te has decidido, -dijo Kurt muy entusiasta mientras veía de reojo a Rachel porque iba conduciendo…

**R-**¿sabes?, yo tampoco lo puedo creer, me siento algo nerviosa, no sé qué cara pondrá, o si me correrá en el instante que me vea…

**K-**Claro que no te correrá, ¿de dónde sacas tantas ideas tan absurdas?, al contrario yo digo que se pondrá muy feliz de verte…-dijo haciendo que la morena sonriera. -¡Listo!- dijo Kurt estacionando el auto…

Ambos Kurt y Rachel bajaron del auto, para adentrarse al aeropuerto, el día de ayer habían llamado para reservar el boleto que llevaría a Rachel a Lima, tal y como Kurt se lo había planteado, y hoy tenían que pasar a recoger el boleto…

**R-**Buenos días, -dijo con una gran sonrisa…

**-**Buenos días señorita, ¿en qué le puedo servir?, -dijo muy amablemente…

**R-**Vengo a recoger un boleto…

**-**¿Cuál es su nombre?

**R-**Rachel Barbra Berry, -volvió a sonreír

**-**Permítame señorita Berry, -dijo mientras introducía el nombre de la morena en el monitor…-Si, mire señorita, -dijo entregándole el boleto a Rachel, -este es el numero de su asiento, y la hora de salida es a las tres en punto de la tarde, como usted había ordenado, -termino a decir…

**R-**Muchas gracias… -dijo sin dejar de sonreír, simplemente estaba muy contenta…

* * *

**Quinn**

**J-** ¡Quinn!, -dice Judy al notar a Quinn toda mojada, -espera y te traigo unas toallas, además tienes que meterte a bañar sino te hará daño…-dijo mientras avanzaba al baño

**Q-**Estoy bien mamá, -dijo Quinn restándole importancia…

**J-**¿Bien? Y semejante empapada que te has dado, -dijo acercándose a Quinn dándole las toallas, -¿Por qué no me llamaste?, hubiese ido por ti…

**Q-**Ya venía cerca, entonces comenzó a llover, no es para tanto, mamá…

**J-**Ya no digas nada, anda metete a bañar el agua esta lista…

* * *

**Rachel 18:45 hrs.**

Con la tarde ya encima Rachel llego a su departamento y se adentro a su habitación, tomo la maleta que estaba guardada en el closet y comenzó a sacar ropa…

**R-**_No sé que llevar…-_dijo para sí misma…

Las horas estaban pasando y Rachel aun no decía que ropa llevar, el sueño la estaba venciendo mientras que las luces de New York resplandecían por la ventana, al notar esto Rachel se dirige a la ventana y se recuesta en el pequeño sillón de color blanco con forma de luna… Estaba disfrutando de la hermosa vista, las luces de todos los edificios de gran tamaño, las personas que pasaban caminando unas de forma rápida y otras de forma lenta como disfrutando solo de la noche que los acogía y de los ruidos que esta enorme ciudad producía…

* * *

**SABADO **

_You don't want to be alone- _Se escucho un movil que reprocudia la cancion 'What you know'…

**R-** _mmm- _se escucho Rachel mientras se levantaba del pequeño sillón para contestar su celular…

**K-¡**_Hey Rach!, Buenos Días, dormilona_, -dijo riendo…

**R-**No soy dormilona es temprano todavía…-dijo haciendo una mueca que obviamente Kurt ya podía imaginar…

**K-**_Como digas, imagino que no has visto tu reloj, y tampoco has desayunado, -_dijo volviendo a reir, -_ademas te llame ya como diez veces…_

**R-**_¡_OH no puede ser!,- dijo algo exaltada al ver su reloj, -son las once de la mañana, no puede ser Kurt…

**K-**_Te lo dije, pero sabes yo tampoco he desayunado que te parece que voy a tu departamento y llevo algo para comer,- _pregunto Kurt…

**R-**Me parece perfecto…

**K-**Bueno entonces dentro de poco llego, ah, ¡y ya báñate!,- finalizo riendo…

* * *

En lo que Kurt llegaba con la comida Rachel se dispuso a terminar de empacar su ropa, cosa que no finalizo por la noche ya que se había quedado dormida viendo la hermosa vista desde su ventana... Al llegar Kurt a la casa Rachel ya había terminado de empacar, al parecer la noche de ayer la había ayudado y ya no estaba tan agobiada por lo que debería o no llevar, por lo cual no se preocupo y tan solo empaco unos jeans, su abrigo y obviamente unas cuantas blusas…

Mientras que Kurt y Rachel tomaban su primera comida del día mantenían una conversación agradable entre lo cual destacaba que Kurt estaba emocionado por la idea de que Rachel fuera en busca de Quinn y que esperaba que todo saliera de maravilla, entre otros temas destacaba que Rachel no podía irse si su ipod cargado de miles de canciones para pasar las horas que durara el viaje…

Las horas habían pasado gratamente y la hora de partida había llegado, Kurt tomo la maleta de Rachel para luego salir y tomar el ascensor para poder llegar al auto, así para comenzar con el camino para llegar al aeropuerto…

* * *

**K-**Suerte, -dijo Kurt dándole un abrazo de despedida a Rachel ya en la sala de espera del aeropuerto

**R-**Gracias Kurt, te voy a extrañar, -dijo dándole una gran sonrisa…


	5. ¡Vete!

_**HEY HEY ! xD' lo siento por la tardanza...! =S vacaciones ! haha y ya en pocas horas entro a clases haha! qe feo! x'D! =P bno aki esta el cap nuevo..! de nuevo lo siento por la tardanza..! xD'**_

_**a ver les tengo una propuesta! .. que les parece si me cuentan de ustedes..! xD'!**_

_**y si ustedes quieren preguntarme algo adelante..! =D xD' bno io empiezo ...ammm a ver que edad tienen?-.. haha okey no si no kieren kontestar eso no lo hgan.. pero pss no se de donde son.. ? o asi..! hehe **_

_**gracias por sus comentarios! =D y por estar leeyendo..! xD'**_

_**prox actualizacion probablemente el domingo x'D! =D! !**_

* * *

**SABADO (Por la noche) **

Después de una mini discusión con su marido sobre quien haría de cenar, se escucho el timbre sonar, cosa que agravo el problema pues no se decidían quien atendería la puerta… después de que el timbre sonó tres veces ambos Leroy y Hiram decidieron ir juntos a atender a la persona que estaba tocando el timbre tan desesperadamente, y ya después resolverían el problema de la cena…

**L-** Rachel, -dijo Leroy un tanto sorprendido por la visita de su hija, y en el instante Rachel se abalanzo a abrazarlo, mientras que de sus ojos se veía claramente que lloraba…

**H**- ¿Qué paso pequeña?,- dijo Hiram, en lo que se adentraban a la sala de estar…

Rachel no daba señales de querer hablar y era obvio que algo le estaba pasando, pues no dejaba de llorar, Hiram al ver la que no podía hacer nada en ese instante decidió preparar la cena, y se retiro, mientras que Leroy seguía sosteniendo en sus brazos a Rachel…

**-**Sniff, sniff, - se escucho Rachel tratando de ponerse de pie para dirigirse a lo que antes era su habitación…

**L-**¿Aun no quieres hablar?,- dijo Leroy al ver que Rachel no diría nada sobre la situación…

**R-**Si no les molesta me gustaría ir a dormir, -dijo a los dos hombres ya que Hiram estaba desde la cocina prestando atención a todo lo que en la sala sucedía…

**H-**Pero hija, estoy preparando tu platillo preferido…-dijo tratando de animar a Rachel…

**R-**No tengo apetito en este momento, quisiera ir a dormir, ya mañana estaré más tranquila…- finalizo a decir mientras que sus dos padres solo acataron lo que su hija prefería en ese instante…

Rachel se adentro a su habitación y al encender la luz se dio cuenta que todo estaba justo y como lo había dejado al marcharse, todos sus trofeos que tenía desde pequeña, su cama con su sabana preferida, el techo aun con las estrellas que de noche brillaban, incluso en su closet aun se conservaban algunos sweaters esos de los cuales solía utilizar cuando iba al Micckley… No hizo otra cosa más que recostarse, no podía dormir, mucho menos dejar de llorar, por su mente solo pasaba aquel recuerdo de hace unas cuantas horas, el reloj seguía con su trabajo y continuaban pasando las horas, no se dio cuenta a qué hora cayó en el profundo sueño, pero lo importante era que por el instante dormía…

**A la mañana siguiente**

El sol se colaba por la ventana de Rachel indicando que otro día había comenzado, no tenía ganas de levantarse de la cama, mucho menos ganas de comer, solo quería llorar un poco más…

**R-**_¿Por qué soy tan estúpida?, ¡ha! Creer que podría sentir lo mismo que yo, todo fue un juego, "No te enamores", pff estúpida Rachel, ¡Te enamoraste!, ¿y ahora qué?, ¡te vas a joder!- _Por su mente pasaban tantas ideas, ideas que venían de un recuerdo de la noche anterior, pensaba tanto que de tanta rabia o de tanto dolor lloraba cada que lo recordaba…

**FLASHBACK**

El avión ya había despegado, y en él iba Rachel muy segura de lo que haría dentro de pocas horas, mientras que el avión continuaba con su transcurso Rachel se tornaba más y más nerviosa, tenía que salir todo como lo había planeado, R- _llegar a Lima, ir de compras, porque debo llegar con un ramo de rosas, quizás un anillo, pero tal vez sea demasiado, ¿y si piensa que le propondré matrimonio y se asusta?, bueno no esta tan mal, casarme con ella por mi está bien,-_Por su cabeza no paraban todas las alternativas que tenia para decirle a Quinn cuanto la amaba, sonreía al recordar los ojos de la hermosa rubia de la cual estaba perdidamente enamorada, y hoy era el día en el que se enteraría.

Con un ipod cargado con más de mil canciones era más que suficiente para las dos horas de viaje, y así llegar hasta su destino Lima Ohio…

**-**Abrochen todos sus cinturones por favor estamos a punto de aterrizar…- se escucho una voz proveniente del interphone avisando a los tripulantes que en pocos minutos aterrizarían…

**R-**¡Lima Ohio!,- dijo Rachel un tanto emocionada, nerviosa y quien sabe que mas pues en su estomago se estaban formando revoloteos de mariposas…

Salió del aeropuerto y para su mala suerte tuvo que esperar una hora para que un taxi la atendiera, pues al parecer a todo el mundo se le había apetecido viajar a Lima el día de hoy… el tiempo se le estaba yendo encima y no alcanzaba a ir al centro comercial, sus planes se estaban viniendo abajo pero, es Rachel Berry el tiempo no la detendría así que en el camino a casa de Quinn detuvo al taxista en una florería y compro un hermoso ramo de rosas…

**R-**Muchas gracias- dijo Rachel amablemente al taxista después de que este bajara la maleta de la cajuela…

**-**Claro, no hay de que, - contesto el chofer que se había estacionado un tanto distante de la casa de Quinn pues un carro estaba ya ocupando el espacio de enfrente…

Rachel se acercaba a la puerta, y con cada paso que daba se tornaba más nerviosa, con su mano derecha sostenía el ramo de rosas, mientras que con su mano izquierda tomaba su maleta…

Toco el timbre y Judy no se hizo esperar, ya que casi al instante abrió la puerta parecía como si supiera que iba a llegar… sin embargo nadie sabía de su llegada, ni siquiera sus padres…

**J-**Rachel,-dijo Judy recibiéndola con un abrazo,- ¿Cómo estás?...

**R-**Muy bien señora Fabray, ¿Qué tal usted?...

**J-**¿Qué es eso de señora? No estoy tan vieja,-dijo Judyhaciendo reír a Rachel, -pero pasa, pasa Quinn está en la sala…

**R-**Gracias,- dijo algo tímida, -pero vera, -dijo apuntando hacia su maleta,- tengo algo de carga…

**J-**No te preocupes Rachel, pasa, como ya te dije antes Quinn está en la sala, yo pongo tu maleta dentro, además no creo que te guste que a esas rosas se le caigan los pétalos…

Rachel solo asintió algo sonrojada, y caminó hacia la sala…

**R-**¡Quinn!, -dijo Rachel ya con el corazón roto por la escena que veía…

**Q-**Rachel,- dijo asustada y desconcertada por ver a Rachel en ese instante…- no, no, no pienses mal…-dijo poniéndose de pie, mientras que Puck solo no entendía nada de lo que sucedía…

**R-**¿Qué no piense mal?, si no lo necesito, todo está muy claro…

**Q-**No, no, Rachel, déjame explicarte…

**P-**¿de qué me estoy perdiendo?...-Interrumpió Puck aun desconcertado…

**R-**Cállate ¡Idiota!, -dijo Rachel muy furiosa…-y tu Quinn- dijo mirando fijantemente a la rubia,- no necesito explicaciones, -sentencio dejando caer el ramo de rosas a los pies de Quinn… Dio la media vuelta y se retiro lo más rápido que puedo, olvidando que su maleta aun estaba en la casa Fabray…

**Q-**¡RACHEL!,- se escucho un claro y enorme grito por parte de Quinn, pues trataba de seguir a la morena que hace unos instantes había salido de su casa con lágrimas en la cara…

**J-**Déjala Quinn, deja que se le pase, ya después le explicaras con tranquilidad,- dijo Judy acercándose a su hija que estaba a media calle…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Por fin Rachel se había decidido levantarse de su cama, primero tomaría un baño ya después bajaría a saludar a sus padres, y quizás a explicarles el motivo de su llegada tan repentina…

**R-¡**_oh no!, _- pensó Rachel al darse cuenta que su maleta no estaba con ella…-_¡qué suerte la mía!..- _Pensó pues sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba…Así que no tenía otra opción más que usar de la poca ropa que aun en su closet se conservaba…

Se adentro al baño ya que una buena ducha la estaba esperando, así tal vez podría despejar su mente por un instante… sin embargo al parecer cada gota de agua le recordaba a Quinn, en cómo se sintió tan estúpida por tener la mínima esperanza de que Quinn sintiera lo mismo por ella y en como su corazón se rompió en pedazos en ese instante…

En el momento en que salió del baño se escucho el timbre sonar, y al instante en que Leroy abrió la puerta se vio a una Quinn con la maleta rosada de Rachel…

**Q-**Buenas,- dijo Quinn algo nerviosa

**L-**Hola, Quinn, pasa, -dijo Leroy con una sonrisa típica de los Berry… mientras que por las escaleras se escuchaba bajar a Rachel…

**Q-**Rachel…-dijo Quinn pues era lo único que salía de su boca por el instante…

**R-**¡Vete!,

**Q-**Pero,..

**R-**Que te vayas!


	6. Yo te Amo

**YO TE AMO!**

**R_-_**_¡Vete!_

**Q-**_Pero…_

**R-**¡_Que te vayas!..._

**Q-**_Rachel,_ - trato de decir Quinn en un tono más dulce

**R-**_He dicho que te vayas…_

**Q-**_Vamos Rachel permíteme_…

**R- **_No te permito nada_,- dijo Rachel haciendo que la rubia quedara callada… mientras que Leroy solo observaba la fuerte discusión entre las dos chicas…

**L-**_Que les parece si nos sentamos y hablamos más tranquilos_…-dijo tratando de proponer una buena solución a que la discusión se detuviera…

**R_-_**_¡NO_!- dijo Rachel obviamente oponiéndose a lo que su padre proponía,- _Quinn ya se va_,- finalizo culminando con su vista a la rubia…

**Q-**_No me veas así_,- dijo en tono defensivo,- _que no me voy hasta que me escuches_…

**R-**_Has lo que quieras entonces_,- dijo cruzándose de brazos,- en fin no tepondré mucha atención…

**L-**_Bien entonces yo aquí salgo sobrando_,- dijo pues sabía perfectamente que Quinn y Rachel necesitaban aclarar unas cuantas cosas, ya después preguntaría que había pasado…-_ te quedas en tu casa_,- voltio a ver a Quinn para después retirarse a su habitación…

El ambiente de la sala se había tornado muy tenso, el silencio gobernaba en el lugar, después de que Leroy se retiro ni Quinn ni Rachel habían dicho una sola palabra, Quinn por su parte intentaba producir algún sonido pero todo era un intento fallido ya que ni el nombre de Rachel podía pronunciar… Mientras que por otro lado Rachel solo se limito a sentarse, estar callada y seguir de brazos cruzados…

**Q-**_Bien, a lo que puedo ver, no dirás nada_, -dijo Quinn rompiendo el silencio entre ambas… Rachel ni si quiera se inmuto ante el comentario, seguía con su vista hacia el frente y cruzada de brazos,- _bueno Rachel si no quieres hablar entonces escucha bien lo que te voy a decir_,- termino de decir para tragar un poco de saliva pues no sabía muy bien cómo explicar a Rachel lo sucedido ya que sería muy complicado que Rachel le creyera tal cosa… -_Lo que viste, no es, mal interpretaste todo, y Rachel te pido por favor que me creas…_

Por fin Rachel había puesto un poco de atención pues la verdad era que obviamente si le importaba la explicación que Quinn tenía…

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

La señora Fabray estaba regando las plantas como de costumbre por la media tarde, ya que decía que como ya no había tanto sol, este no evaporaría el agua tan rápidamente y las plantas tendrían suficiente liquido hasta el siguiente día… Un automóvil de color rojo se hizo presente en frente de la casa Fabray, cosa que Judy notó al instante, y con una cara de incertidumbre intentaba identificar el rostro del chico que bajaba con una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos lentes de sol, al tiempo que este se acercaba Judy instantáneamente supo de quien se trataba…

**J-**_Puck? Que milagro verte por aquí_…- dijo Judy buscando aun una explicación de la visita del chico…

**P-**_Buenas tardes señora Fabray,-_ dijo evadiendo el comentario hecho por Judy,- _Me gustaría saber si se encuentra Quinn_…

"_Ah claro ya decía yo que por algo estabas aquí" _–pensó Judy, para luego volver en sí,- _claro Puck ella se encuentra dentro de la casa, puedes pasar si gustas…_

**P-**_Muchas gracias,-_ replico Puck, podría parecer raro por parte de este chico que se daba la pinta de rudo, el que se comportase de tal forma pero, todos los que lo conocían lo tenían con el concepto de buen judío, así que este no terminaría con tan buena reputación…

Quinn estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala esperando por su madre para preparar la cena, cuando escuchó que la puerta de entrada se abría con tal delicadeza que pareciera que un maleante quisiese entrar…

**Q-**_Mamá ¿eres tú?...-_ y Quinn no recibió respuesta alguna…- _¿quieres que te ayude con la cena?,_ - hizo otra pregunta, al no recibir respuesta a la anterior, sin embargo sucedió lo mismo, ya que no obtuvo respuesta de nuevo, así que decidió levantarse del sofá y se dirigió a la ventana, subió un poco las persianas y logró observar que su madre aun estaba regando sus plantas, entonces Quinn entró en pánico y tomo la pequeña estatuilla de Don Quijote con Sancho hecha en solido metal, y camino un poco hasta acercarse al marco de la puerta cuidando obviamente que el "maleante" no la viera…

**P-**_¡Quinn!,- _gritó Puck, casi sin exagerar, con lagrimas en su cara, Quinn había acertado en el golpe, y era obvio que a Puck le había dolido,- _Ahí no se golpea Quinn, ha sido un golpe bajo, muy bajo_- enfatizo Puck…

**Q-**_Lo, lo siento, pensé,… que, pensé que alguien había entrado a robar, solo fue el instinto…_- dijo Quinn con la cara llena de pena,- _Vamos ven, te ayudo,_- Tomó la mano de Puck y ofreció un poco de su apoyo para que este se pusiera de pie y así poder dirigirlo a que tomara asiento_…-¿te dolió mucho?-_ pregunto Quinn ya en el sillón…

**P-**_Pues, casi no,… ¡demasiado tal vez!_- volteo a ver a la rubia- pero bueno, no vine a robar nada, eso tenlo por seguro, o quien sabe un secuestro podría ser…

**Q**_**-**__¿a qué te refieres?-_ preguntó Quinn un poco extrañada por el comentario del judío…

**P**_**-**__¿quieres saber porque estoy aquí?,-_ hizo la pregunta como si a Quinn le interesara saber…

**Q-**_Claro, por algo estas aquí…_ - rio irónicamente…

**P-**_Si obvio_,- se acerco un poco a la rubia,- _quiero… me gustaría,… tengo que decirte que…pero…-_ Puck solo estaba dándole vueltas al asunto y la rubia nunca lo había notado de tal forma sin embargo aun así ya se estaba enfadando de la situación y de que Puck no llegara al punto… Judy entró a la casa y paso directamente a la cocina y casi instantáneamente una diva iba bajándose del taxi, tomó sus maletas y las arrastró hasta llegar a la puerta para tocar el timbre… Judy animosamente fue a atender y se encuentra con la sorpresa de que Rachel Berry había llegado de visita…

**J-**_Rachel…- _Dijo sonriente…- _¿Cómo estás?,-_ termino por preguntar con un fuerte abrazo…

**R-**_Muy bien señora Fabray, ¿Qué tal usted?..._

**J**_**-**__¿Qué es eso de señora?_ _No estoy tan vieja,-_dijo Judyhaciendo reír a Rachel, -_pero pasa, pasa Quinn está en la sala…_

**R-**_Gracias,-_ dijo algo tímida, -_pero vengo con algo de carga…_- apuntando hacia sus maletas…

**J-**_No te preocupes Rachel, tu pasa, yo me encargo de tus maletas…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Q-**_Vamos Puck, dime y déjate de rodeos_…-dijo Quinn ya cansada de estar escuchando las mismas palabras sin sentido de Puck…

**P-**_Quinn…yo…,-Ahamm_ ; dijo la rubia- _Aun me gustas y lo comprobé el día en que te vi de nuevo aquí en Lima, siento que si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, cambiaría lo que paso, y probablemente tendríamos a Beth a nuestro lado…_

**Q-**_¡para!-_ Ordeno Quinn,-_ No se que es lo que intentas con todo esto Puck, recuerda que lamentablemente el tiempo no se retrocede y claramente yo también cambiaría muchas cosas…_-Hizo una pausa…- _Empezando por no ser cobarde y dejar ir el amor de mi vida…_

Puck no había comprendido absolutamente nada de lo que Quinn trataba de decir… le importo un comino y se tiro a besarla… Quinn se sorprendió de tal acto que se quedó estática, no correspondió el beso pero, tampoco hizo nada para quitarse a Puck de encima…

.

.

**R-**_Gracias_- sonrió Rachel a Judy, para luego adentrarse a la sala, sin pensar que con una sorpresa se iba a topar…**-**¡_Quinn!,-_gritó Rachel… sus lágrimas salían sin permiso, y un fuerte ardor en su pecho surgió…

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

**Q-**_¿Me crees ahora?_- preguntó Quinn al ver que Rachel aun no se inmutaba ante la situación, no había cambiado su posición y tan solo parpadeaba un par de veces…

**R**_**-**__¿Me quieres Quinn?,-_ Preguntó Rachel saliendo de su estado estático…

**Q-**_Quererte sería poco comparado con lo que dentro de mi pecho se encarcela…_- dijo Quinn…tomó las manos de Rachel entre sus manos y quedo en silencio por unos minutos… levantó su mirada hacia los ojos chocolate de la morena y sonrió…-_Rachel Berry ¡YO TE AMO!_...

* * *

**HeyP! =S lo se.. mucho mucho mucho muchisisisisiisisimo tiempo despues..! **

**Recien habia entrado a clases en la prepa.. y pss nuevo semestre ... quiere dcir muchas tareas.. xD'..**

**por fin pude terminar este cap ... y el proximo ya esta en camino ... ya lo inicie..**

**lo siento.. espero y sigan leeyendo.. y les guste..**

**para el proximo cap les tengo una sorpresa.. **

**algo que ustedes m pedian.. xD' accion FABERRY! xD' **

**bueno.. graciaz x sus komentarios y por leer. ****por cierto ahora puse los dialogos con cursiva y los pensamientos van con "comillas" para que no se confundan con lo demas.. :) =D**

**xD' algo mas.. .'... estoy algo peke haha y soy de Mexico :D **


End file.
